Drabbles Rated from K to M
by tangibleHELL
Summary: Random to meaningful. Love and loss to the most random of crack attempts. Do enjoy yourselfs. This will most likely be my most updated FF. YAOI present in this ff. DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH in any way, shape and/or form.
1. Chapter 1

_Ulquiorra, Gin, Grimmjow. Fluff._

**Ulquiorra Helping**

"Ulquiorra..." Ulquiorra turned to see the lean, pale figure of Ichimaru Gin not three feet from him. He turned and gave a slight incline to show required respect to a superior. Gin spread his wide grin and tilted his head. Ulquiorra stood straight and looked him face to face.

"Yes, Ichimaru-sama?" Gin let a snicker slip as he slowly slipped a few inches from Ulquiorra.

"Aizen-sama said 'ya gotta' help meh."

"May I ask what it is I have to help you with..?" And then after some thought he added, "Sir." Ichimaru leaned in and cupped a hand so he could whisper in Ulquiorra's ear. First the crying ghost's eyes widened but soon lapsed to an uninterested state as Gin pulled back with an even wider grin. "I suppose I really do not have a choice, since Aizen-sama ordered it."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Grimmjow was lazing around, looking for anything to entertain him. He hated being told to stay inside like a tamed house cat. But he would not dare to disobey Aizen of all people. He heard some muffled sounds and stirrings from the main meeting hall. Thinking he might have missed a meeting he walked to the two large doors and preceeded to open them. What he saw would scar his mind more than anything he had seen thus far. Ulquiorra, his superior and a man of few words on top of a stool in some sort of white dress with a long skirt and large breast area as Ichimaru Gin was kneeled and sewing the hem as he talked nonsense to the dark haired man. Grimmjow cracked and cackled with great effort making the two look to him. Ulquiorra glared as Gin went back to the hem and sewing. Grimmjow waved as he turned and left, still howling with laughter.

"It is alright if I kill him, correct..?"

"Dunno'. Gotta' ask Aizen, that 'ya do."

"Oh, yes, I believe I will."

And thus the strain in their relationship began...


	2. Chapter 2

_Guess who, mentioned Gin. Slight heartache._

**Who Am I To Judge?**

Reality made whole by the arms of my lover.

Fantasies made real by the touches of my lover.

Soft words of deceit made by the lips of my lover.

Sacrifices made by the condemnation of my lover.

His words rang in my ears as blood spilled from his body.

He loved me.

Do I have the right to wrong my Ichimaru Gin?


	3. Chapter 3

_Yumi, Ikka, Zara, Yai. Gag/crack. Inappropriate use of glitter. This was just so very random, skip it if you want._

**Glitter Makes Perfection**

"What the Hell are 'ya doin' now, Yachiru?"

"Makin' pretty things prettier."

"Huh."

"Wanna' help, Ken-chan?"

"Ehhh, sure, why not..?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ikka-san..?"

"Yeah, Yumi-chan..?"

"Why the Hell are my items covered with glitter..?"

"Items, what items..?"

"_My_ items, Ikka!" Yumi spun around and held up a rather erotic looking mask which was painted and glittered til their was nearly no hint of it's original color. Ikkaku gaged on his sake and looked up to the horrid prank.

"Wha-that's just fucked up! How the Hell we supposed to use that way???"


	4. Chapter 4

Ukitake, Kuchiki. Nothing too bad, only slight implications of a relationship at the end.

**The Talking Company**

"Oh, my look at all the lovely koi you have raised here, Byakuya-chan." Ukitake kindly offered as he walked up next to Byakuya whom sat on his knees looking into his estate's koi pond. His eyes held no merit nor any coldness. Only a deep forlorn tint only another with loss in his heart could know. Juushiro was one of the only people Kuchiki did not rush away when he thought of his wife on their anniversaries. He enjoyed his attempts at comfort, regardless of how random or silly they be. Ukitake never made him listen nor expect him to respond. He only jabbered on about this event and that person until Byakuya was lulled and said it was time to go in for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ichimaru, Kira. Rated T+ perhaps because of topic._

**Pushing You Away With A Grin **

Kira hands me a nice looking pink box with a cute little red ribbon tied neatly. Just like my little Kira to have made such a perfect bow. I play nice and talk politely as I can. He thinks I'm mad or disappointed in him. My face is placid and care-free with a grin. My minds screaming at him from the top of my lungs._'You stupid boy! Just hate me already! Stop trying to make nice and get closer!! You'll end up so hurt if you don't get away now! Stop, stop, STOP!!!' _It's always the same, I hurt him and he comes back begging 'cause he loves me that much. I play the bad guy and act like I don't care. I act like it doesn't even bother me when he cries as I beat him or when he brings me gifts as he says sorry. I act as if he deserves to be sorry. I act. That's all this whole thing is anymore. A big, huge, demented play we had all been swept into by Aizen. Kira starts to cry as I tell him we can't be together.

The tears.

That's what always gets me and stabs into my heart. I tell myself over and over that I don't love him. If I loved him I'd put my foot down and not keep hurting him over and over. But then he cries and all I can do to keep my own sanity and welling up tears from dropping is to quickly hold him as tight as I can and burry my face into his silky gold hair. I tell him not to cry and that we'll work it out some how. My words are more for me at this point and I know it some how.


	6. Chapter 6

_Renji, Kira. Note from a ff I am writing._

**Unsure Love**

Abarai Renji would never think he loved a man. But when he became Taichou of the 3rd, he could no longer keep his emotions for his new pale blond Fukutaichou a secret. He took his hands and told him he loved him.

Kira Izuru was unsure. He had only been told that once and then his lover left with his leader, only to be savagely killed in the end. Was Renji speaking truthfully to him? Would he stay by Kira's side? He was unsure of his new Taichou.

They went out and drank. They came back and kissed. They laid together and made love. They awoke in each others arms, smiling.

May be this could be a sure thing.


	7. Chapter 7

_Zaraki, Kira. Rated M._

**Panting Peace**

"Please..! Oh, sweet Gods please, Taichou!" Kira moaned out as the 11th Taichou pounded into his tight passage with erratic thrusts. Zaraki grunted with pleasure as he took hold Izuru's pale hips and thrust deeper into him making the youth cry out with pleasure.

"Shit. 'Zuru..!" Kenpachi beat hard into Kira one last time as he emptied his seed into the tight and clenched entrance as Kira came just as hard onto his belly and chest. The older man sat with his cock still sheathed within the blond's body as he slowly caught his breath as Izuru laid still on his back on the Squad 11 training ground. If anyone saw them it'd certainly would be some sight, that was for sure. Who would ever think that Kira Izuru, a man of loyal obedience and rightful duties would fall prey to Zaraki Kenpachi, a man who many say has no soul and kills without remorce? To them, though, there could be no others in their eyes. Only each other.


	8. Chapter 8

_Kira, Gin. Fluff. From a prompt "First times."_

**Teasing Tongue**

A lean, pale-skinned figure took the innocent Kira Izuru aside into a vacant classroom from the white Academy corridor he had been walking in a moment before. Kira looked up in confusion only to realize it was non other than the silver-haired Fukutaichou Ichimaru Gin. As Izuru went to speak his words were cut off by a smooth hand over his peach colored lips. Kira went wide-eyed and muffled something before Ichimaru brought his other hand up to his mouth placing his index finger to his lips and shushing Kira softly with amusement present in his reiatsu. Kira did not know what to think. He lowered his eye lids and gave a slight nod of his head in agreement. Gin's smile spread into an open grin as he pulled his hands away to his side again.

"I thought I'd 'nap 'ya for a few, Kira-chan."

"I - I told you not to refer to me as 'Kira-chan,' please." Kira retorted as he crossed his arms defensively, looking to his side trying to avoid the adorable puppy look Gin gave out of confusion.

"But 'ya make the perfect chan." Ichimaru whined as he got closer and tugged at Kira's folded arms. Izuru sighed and let his arms be taken hold of by the silver-haired man's slender digits.

"I do not." Kira said exasperatedly, still looking the other way as a faint blush crept across his cheeks.

"Oh, yes 'ya do." Ichimaru got closer and wrapped Kira's arms about his waist in an erotic suggestion as he pressed himself to Kira

"No. I do not." Kira looked Gin up and down before adding, "Ichimaru-fukutaichou." The older of the two leaned down ever so slightly and placed his lips on a the soft peach colored lips. Kira flinched slightly as Gin's tongue licked his upper lip and than slid inside making the youth flutter his eyes close. Ichimaru's tongue and lips ravaged the inexperienced mouth as Izuru grasped at Ichimaru's shihakusho from the back. Kira was grabbing and tugging at the black fabric in small spasms of pleasure as his and Ichimaru's bodies began to press tightly together in a fit of passion. After a while of gropes and caressing tongues the two pulled away, one kiss at a time, looking into each other's eyes. Kira had experienced his first open mouth kiss with a man he knew so little about, but could not help but to want to know more and more as the days passed. He would be this man's friend. He would be this man's lover. Even this man's tool if he had to.


	9. Chapter 9

_Ukitake, Ayasegawa. Kyoraku, Ikkaku and Renji. Fluff. This one's long, but worth it. _

**A Man's Talk**

Kyoraku Shunsui, Ukitake Juushiro and Ayasegawa Yumichika stand and watch off to the side as Abarai Renji and Madarmae Ikkaku engage in a duel. The three chat off and on, mostly tender banter between Kyoraku and Ukitake as Ayasegawa watches the fight and listens to bits of their conversation here and there. After awhile Shunsui brings his sake bottle to his lips as Juushiro talks of Renji's improvements in recent times. As the sake bottle is tipped Kyoraku realizes all too soon he is completely out of sake. He groans which makes Ukitake chuckle in a most warm matter.

"Perhaps you should go and get more? May be some for myself and Ayasegawa-kun, too?" Ukitake turned to Yumichika whom just perked to their conversation due to his name being mentioned. Juushiro smiled openly at the lost Yumichika. "Would you like some sake, Ayasegawa-kun?"

"Oh, um, yes, I suppose I should since those two will take forever." Yumichik said side glancing his lover and the redhead. Ukitake laughed again as Kyoraku took off to get more sake. After smoe thought Yumichika tilted his head slightly while still watching the bright duel. "You and Kyoraku-taichou are lovers, aren't you..?" Juushiro looked over with a bit of surprise present, but when he saw no awkwardness or intent to mock within Yumichika's eyes he lightened up and went back to watching as well.

"I do love him, as he loves me. So... yes. We are lovers." Ukitake thought for a long beat and than asked a question in return. "Are you and Ikkaku lovers..?"

"Oh, yes. I think most definitely established that. I think it's his personality. Makes me want to hug him and smack him at the same time a lot." Juushiro chuckled softly at the remark.

"I think it's personality a lot with Shunsui, too. Mmm..." Ukitake hummed making Yumichika look to him.

"What..?" Ukitake opened his eyes and looked at the two youths fighting with a sly smile.

"I think the body hair doesn't hurt."

"Ew." Yumichika looked at him with slight disgust before turning to look at his lover with slight pride. "My Ikka's hairless, thank whatever god you want."

"Hairless... everywhere..?" Ukitake looked to Yumichika with a raised eyebrow. Ayasegawa shook his head.

"No, not there. I only wish... He won't let me take a razor there though..." Ukitake went wide-eyed a moment before turning his attention to the fight again.

"I don't think I would either, Ayasegawa-san. No offense, but... I like what little I have." Yumichika looked to Ukitake.

" ' What... little' ?" He repeated making Ukitake look at him.

"I meant overall body hair, thank you very much." Juushiro said with a straight face. Enlightenment dawned on Yumichika as he nodded once.

"Ah. So wonder I think you're a hot stud." It took a moment for the dark-haired youth's words to sink in. But when they did Ukitake's face washed over with shock and he turned his full attention to Yumichika.

"What did you say!?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Beautiful Orange**

_"Why is my hair this stupid orange..? I hate! All the other kids keep sayin' mean stuff, mom!"_

_"I know, sweety... But just think, God must think very well of you since he made your hair such a beautiful orange."_

_"He must hate me..." The irritated child murmured under his breath. His mother gave a sympathetic smile and than sighed as she engulfed her youth in tender hug, gently rocking him._

_"It doesn't matter what all of the others think. Only what those closest to you say matter, and if they truly are friends than they will say good things, Ichigo-chan."_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Geez, what the Hell does my hair have to do with hiring me or not..?" Ichigo complained as he and his long time friend walked out of a local grocery store. Renji looked to his right at him and than looked away scratching at the back of his head with his left hand.

"I dunno,' I always thought it was pretty cool lookin.' "

"And you have tattoos and bright red hair."

"Yeah, but..." Renji stopped walking and a few steps ahead Ichigo stopped and turned to look at him. Renji looked up at his friend sincerely and gave a sincere smile. "It's a beautiful orange, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled at his lover and than closed his eyes as he turned and started walking again, knowing Renji was close behind, admiring him as always.


	11. Chapter 11

_Guess who. Aizen, Ichimaru. Suggested pairing. Dark._

**Jealous Contempt **

I know it's selfish. I know it's not nice. I know I shouldn't be this way. But still I cry and long for him, my Aizen to come back. Back to me, not Soul Society. I don't care about them. They only condemn him when I know it's really that silver-haired bastard. That snake in the ground Ichimaru Gin. I was the one loyal to him. I was his Fukutaichou. I am the one that should be there by his side smiling. Not him. Not that fox.


	12. Chapter 12

_Renji, Yumichika. Prompt "Smooth As Silk" Rated M. All smut._

**Soft Silk**

"Ooooaaah! Renji!" Yumichika moaned as he tilted his head back and rode Abarai's thick cock. Renji grunted in pleasure, digging his dull nails into the older one's lean hips, pounding up into him feverishly. They moved viciously, Abarai kissing and biting harshly at Ayasegawa's delicate neck and Yumichika grasping at his tattooed back leaving raw claw markings rising. They were drunk and by morning they would not even remember this act between them. Only the aftermath of sore and raw reminders of what really conspired this hot, passionate night. Renji twisted some of Ayasegawa's black fine hair in his fist and pulled so that the other's throat was more exposed to his animalistic needs of lip and teeth of flesh. "Uuuhhh, aah!"

"Oh, sweet heavenly Gods, you're skin's like burning silk! Fuck!" Abarai groaned biting and licking over the set of exposed skin, mindlessly beating upwards into the perfect ass straddling him. Soon the pleasures mixed with the sake in their systems and a searing heat began to mix in Yumichika's belly, swirling and lowering into his genitals. He dug his fingers into the broad back in front of him and moaned. As Ayasegawa came in long, hot spurts Abarai kept his pace as his own heat was building. He tugged on the feathery hair of his substitution lover and buried his face into the hot silky flesh as he came in the tight passage. "Shit!"

After the two came they paused, panting and trying to grasp reality, their erotic high and alcoholic delusions sobering. The two let their hold of each other up slowly as Renji's softening cock sliding out of Yumichika's thoroughly laced entrance. The leaner of the two crawled and than laid carefully down, Abarai perusing and plopping down next to the other, facing him. Yumichika's face slowly softened as sleep over took him, his eyes drifting shut and his breathing feathering in hot puffs. Renji watched as sleep slowly took him over as well, noting the other's habit of huddling in on himself as close as possible. With a soft chuckle Abarai reached up lazily and placed his hand over Yumichika's arm, softly rubbing the silk.


	13. Chapter 13

_Orihime and Ulquiorra. Sad._

**No Longer**

Ash flutters across my face and out stretched hand.

I realize he is fading now, a look I cannot understand.

His attempt to grasp hold of my hand undone.

We share a glance of eyes before my senses tell me he is no longer there.

No longer alive.

No longer.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Urahara, Ichigo(no pairing).**_

_**Sort of pathetic attempt at crack...**_

**Which View**

Ichigo walked into Kisuke's underground lab.

Kisuke turned and greeted Ichigo with glee.

Ichigo saw the horrific aftermath of Kisuke's project.

Kisuke questioned what was wrong.

Ichigo turned and vowed never to walk into Kisuke's office without knocking again.

Kisuke watched as Ichigo walked off, amused at Ichigo's innocence.

Ichigo thought he saw blood and guts.

Kisuke induldged in his mashed strawberries and whipped cream once again.


	15. Chapter 15

_Kira, Amagai *anime spoilers* Hurt/angst._

**Why?**

Kira dropped to his knees watching his newest Taichou become engulfed in his own flames.

Why did they all abondon him?

Is he truly that much of a burden?

Or does he simply attract men who are traitoris in the end?

He thought Ichimaru loved him. He was wrong and it pained him.

Then Amagai told him to forget and to love again. Kira did.

But now he knows that was as much a lie as Gin was.

They all used him.

None really loved him.

He was simply a tool.

A mindless sex toy.

He was Kira Izuru.


End file.
